Painting Shadows
by JabberJaie
Summary: "Stay away from me, Marshall lee" Fionna Said, "Bite me, Fionna" Marshall replied. How far will The Vampire King go To show the Human Girl his Undying Love, But will she keep Painting him in the Shadows. Songs are added for Readers to Listen to :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What can I say - Dead by April

[ hey guys im back with a whole new fanfic :) this ones from my fave kid show Adventure time but this one wont be very kiddish mwhahaha. anyway i hope you enjoy. i do not own Adventure time or any of the songs i use in this story ]

Fionna stood her ground, facing off the vampire wasnt her wisest move but this time he had pushed her temper too far. she felt her face burn as Marshalls eyes stared deep at her, she knew she had pushed him too far as well because his usual joking smirk was no longer visible on his face. Fionna watched silently as he floated over to her.  
"What the Glob Marsh!" she shouted  
"what the Glob me? What the Nightosphere You Fionna" he said back loudly, a hint of anger in his tone.  
"What is Your problem with me and Flame Prince? first it was me and Gumball now this" she said throwing her hands in the air "what concern is it to you?!" she added.  
Marshall looked away picking up his Bass axe and began to float away to the woods.  
"Hey dont you dare walk away from me Marshall lee" Fionna shouted after him.  
he stopped and turned around, he looked at the little human girl and felt the emotions roll over him.  
"Bite me Fionna" he said annoyed and floated away into the woods.

Fionna stood wide mouthed and taken back. she shook her head and decided to storm after him. she entered the woods where he had and quietly made her way through the trees. she pushed her way through branches and bushes and soon she lost sight of the vampire. she sighed and turned around to leave when she heard music coming from off to her left. she headed towards to it, it sounded so familar to her but it sounded nothing like Marshall would play. she came to a clearing where she saw the Thousand year old teenager sitting in front of a small pond, his bass axe in his hand and he stroked in gently making the most saddest sound. Fionna was about to storm out there when he started singing, something she hadnt heard from him in awhile.

"I tried to be all that you need  
tried not ever let you down  
still I can see it in your eyes  
Not good enough  
This time I believed that I really could change  
I gave it all  
This time you really had my everything  
I guess I was wrong  
I guess I was wrong"

Fionna watched quietly in such awe as he sung. the words reaching out to her but she didnt quite understand their meaning.

"What can I say, What can I do  
This is who I am and I am hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you  
I'm hurting you"

The vampire slowly stood up, he looked down at the water as he played, his expression full of emtotion that Fionna couldnt quite read but he looked hurt and in pain, suffering. but from what?

"I tried hard only to be him  
You've always wanted in life  
Still I just bring you misery  
What can I do  
This time I believed in you, in me  
When I gave it all  
This time I could see it all perfectly,  
I guess I was wrong  
I guess I was wrong"

Fionna gasped at what he said. the words finallt making sense, even the pain he felt she began to feel. but was this the truth? or another one of his songs about rubbish.

"What can I say, what can I do  
This is who I am and I am hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you  
Without you I am crying  
With you I am just hurting you  
Without you I am dying  
With you I am tearing your heart"

Fionna felt the tears sting at the corners of her eyes. once the Vampire had finished she stormed out of the tree line. she saw the look of shock and embarassment cross his face. she walked right up to him and let her actions take over her mind and she reached up and slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark across his ashen skin.

"Dont ever come near me again Marshall lee" she sobbed angrily "I dont understand you at all"

she turned around and left the woods running all the way back to her tree house in the grassy plains of Aaa. once home she walked straight past Cake, LM and Prince Gumball, she went straight to her room, flopping onto her bed she grabed her picture of Flame Prince and sobbed letting the actions of The days events flow through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

You Should Know - Dead by April

Fionna laid across her bed, the Picture of Flame prince gripped tightly against her chest as she stared out her window facing the grasslands and the woods where she had left Marshall lee. she looked down at her hand which she had slapped with him with, the words she had said to him running through her head. she began to feel a pang of guilt well up inside her the longer her mind dwelled on it.

"Full of love and apologies  
Trying to go on with a broken heart  
I thought it through like a thousand times  
What went wrong  
What went wrong"

she whispered the words quietly to herself, humming the words again after she had finished. she stood up placing The photo frame on the table, face down, as she walked over to the window. she ran her finger gently along the wooden sill of her window. Fionna listened quietly as cake chatted with LM and Gumball downstairs, she was surprised the over protective feline wasn't already up here with some comforting food like Ice cream and Fionna cakes. Fionna pulled off her hat and ran her fingers through her golden hair. as she ran her hand along the silky waves she remembered the time when she and Marshall had been mucking around down near Ice queens castle and he had stolen her hat and floated around wearing it. as she moved her hand through again she found the short strands of her on where she had to cut it off, the image of Flame Prince crossed her mind as the memory came back of when he tried to touch her hair and it had caught alight slightly.

"I am trying so hard...  
You should know  
I am falling to pieces without you here  
You should know  
I'm not able to go on without you here  
Want you to know!  
Try to breathe, try to sleep, try to feel  
But Without you here  
Cannot breathe, cannot sleep, cannot feel  
Not without you here... "

before she could stop herself the words fell soothingly off her lips, her mind a total blank as she felt the trapped emotions spring free. she squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists. No it wasn't true she was mad with him and and would be as long as h was a smug little jerk. she opened her eyes as fresh hot tears pooled in her eyes.

she wiped them away on the back of her hand and went downstairs to visit cake and the other guests. her mind too deep in thought she didn't hear the extra voice until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hey girl, Marshall lees just stopping by, said he wanted to return something to you" the sassy feline said, raising her eyes curiously at Fionna.

Fionna looked at the Vampire who smiled at her and before Cake could grab a hold of her, Fiona picked up the closest flower vase and threw it at Marshall's head but he ducked just in time as it smashed on the wall behind, which frightened the bubbly prince.

"Get out Marshall lee I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Fiona shouted as she reached for another solid object.

Marshall lee held up a small package for her to see and left it sitting on the table as he floated away. the door closed behind him and Fionna stood fuming, holding the object in her hand tightly til it stung. she threw it at the ground at her feet and grumbled, holding back the urge to scream.

"Fi?" Gumball said walking over to her

"Please dont Gumball" Fionna said between clenched teeth. her eyes tightly shut as she tried to control her breathing.

Outside the Ice Queen peeked curiously through the tree house window, she had been stalking Gumball when she heard Fionna s Dilemma with the Vampire King. Ice Queen stopped and thought about the situation, maybe if she was careful about this she could use the arguing couple to her advantage but she'd have to get the whole story about what happened. she smiled to herself, and she knew just the person who would have all of Aaa's gossip. she flew away silently off to search for Lumpy Space Prince.

Fionna went and sat on the lounge staring at the package Marshall lee had left. she sighed deeply and looked away. she needed to get out, she stood up and went to get her back pack and hat and was soon on her way to where Flame Prince had made resident in the Grassy plains.


	3. Chapter 3

[ Sorry for the Short Chaps Guys I promise they will be getting Longer as the story Progresses - JabberJaie ]

Chapter Three  
Already Over - Red

_"You never go_  
_Your always here, suffocating me_  
_Under my skin_  
_I cannot run away _  
_Fading slowly"_

_' Marshall_ lee hid quietly behind the bush resting on top of the darkened hill. everything before him lay out in Black and whites except for Her. Fiona, who walked with an annoyed pace towards Flame Princes house but glowed with a beauty he couldn't even take his off, but when could he ever stop staring at the Beautiful Mortal Girl. The Fiery Prince seemed calm for once and jumped right to his feet when he saw Fionna approaching, he walked out to meet her half way and stopped just in front of her. Fionna reached out to hug him but cringed back as her sensitive skin touched the hot flames. Marshall watched as her head dropped and her shoulder shook, he knew she was crying, something people rarely saw but the Look on Flame Princes face was burnt into his mind, as the Prince began to glow with anger '

_"I'd give it all to you _  
_Letting go of me_  
_Reaching as I fall _  
_I know it's already over now_  
_Nothing left to lose_  
_Loving you again_  
_I know it's already over, already over now"_

_' The Vampire watched as Flame Princes rage grew. _  
_" Its that Vampire isn't it?" Flame Prince Shuddered_  
_Fionna shook her head_  
_"Dont lie to me! i know its him, why do you always hang out with him when he does this too you?" his Flames beginning to spread outwards _  
_"Glob! yous both sound so alike" Fionna shouted_  
_In_ one burst of anger the whole hill side was set alight and Flame Prince began his fiery rage through Aaa. Marshall floated up quickly and looked around for Fionna he hadn't seen where she went, until a small wave of Golden hair caught his eye and soon he was racing through the flames to reach her. He plunged down into the fire and pulled her up, cradling her in his arms protectively. he held her close as he flew as fast as he could back to the Tree house, where he was greeted with a not too happy Cake'

_"My best defense, running from you_  
_I can't resist, take all you want from me_  
_Breaking slowly "_

_"What the Glob Marshall" Cake shrieked._  
_"Please Cake dont ever mention this to her" Marshall pleaded_.  
_He_ didn't wait for Cakes response as he floated quickly up stairs. he placed Fionna down carefully and sat gently on the side of her bed, brushing strands of her out of her face.  
_"Im so sorry Fi"_  
_Marshall_ lee closed his eyes as the first tear he had in a thousand years, fell from his eyes landing gently on Fionna s cheek'

"I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now"

_'He_ sung the words softly as the tears flowed uncontrollably. he sighed deeply and quickly wiped the tears away as he heard Cake come upstairs  
_"She is to never know do you understand me?" Marshall said_  
_He_ waited for Cake to nod and he slowly opened the window and flew out into the night. he didn't look back he just kept flying, washing all thoughts of Fionna from his mind as he Reached his home in the dark cave.  
_He_ could still see the faint glow of Fire from his window as he stood silently staring out it, he shook his head and floated over to his bed, where he soon fell asleep and the darkness drowned out all emotions he felt, all he felt was Numb'

_"You're all I'm reaching for _  
_It's already over _  
_All I'm reaching for!_  
_It's already over now"_  
_I'd give it all to you _  
_I offer up my soul_  
_It's already over, already over now!"_

Marshall woke up, It was all a dream.  
he shuddered slightly at the haunting memory all those weeks ago. how long had it been now? two? three weeks? since he had saved Fionna from the fire of her own Boyfriends destruction. He heard that Flame Prince was looking for him but why hadn't he found him yet? Fionna could have easily told him where Marshall lived, but why hadn't she? The Vampire stood up and walked over to his window sill, he opened it and sat gently on the edge of it.

"Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over"

He sung the words as the sun rose gently over the Hills of Aaa and bathed the cave in a gentle golden glow, which illuminated the blue water spread before him. It twinkled in the Sunlight. he looked away when he realized who it reminded him off and he couldn't bare to think about it, it hurt to much in his heart. he jumped down back into his room and slammed the window shut, closing the blinds behind him. he couldn't do it anymore, he had been locked up inside his house for too long now, he decided it was time to talk to someone and get their help on how he felt, Marshall knew the Perfect Cold hearted wench to help him, But first he was going to need to Convince Gumball to come with him.


	4. Chapter 4

[So hey guys ... i have a few Questions to ask yous before i continue on with this Story. How are you enjoying the story so far? Is it good? Or bad? I need your thoughts people so leave me some love and reviews on what you think about the story.  
Well that's all for now from me People enjoy some more Marshall Lee and Fionna Drama Bombs :) - JabberJaie]

Chapter Four  
Hymn for the Missing - Red

"Oh Come on Gumball, Her Bite can't be any worse then mine"  
Gumball cast Marshall a dark look as he stood his ground outside of Ice Queens castle. It had Taken Marshall three hours to get the Prince to agree to come along with him, but now it seemed the Prince was chickening out, no surprise there.  
"Fine if you wont go in, ill bring her out here" Marshall said, picking up a snowball to throw up at the window.  
"No Wait ... She won't come near me right?" Gumball shuddered, twirling his fingers together.  
Marshall dropped the snow and laughed, floating over to the door and knocking loudly. He looked over at Gumball and gave him an enthuastic Thumbs up, Gumball groaned in response just as the door opened. Ice Queen looked at them and then closed the door and reopening it, she repeated this a couple times before Marshall Lee slammed the door open and dragged Gumball inside with him.  
"So what can I do for you Gentleman" Ice queen screeched as she eyed Gumball Lovingly. Marshall stepped between them and looked up at the Witch.  
"Ice Queen I need your help" Marshall said.  
"And why should I help you why don't you get that Tomboy of yours to help" Ice Queen said, smirking on the inside.  
Marshall breathed in deeply and sighed.  
"Because I don't want her help" Marshall sighed.  
"Well then what can I help you with?"  
Marshall smiled and floated over to the Queen and started whispering his plan into her ear, he didn't exactly want Gumball to know he might go blab to Fionna or worse, Lumpy Space Prince. Once he finished he floated backwards and looked up at the Ice Queen.  
"My Boy you've come to the right place" she says cheerfully.

Fionna moaned as she rolled over and off her bed and onto the floor, she landed with a thud and cursed softly. She had landed on something hard and when she pulled it from underneath her she saw it was the Package Marshall Lee had given her weeks ago. She sighed and placed it back on the table next to her bed. That day was nothing but a blur to her after he had left it on the table for her. All she could remember was leaving the house then waking up in her bad, was it all a dream? No it couldn't be she hadn't Seen Marshall around let alone heard from him. She also hadn't seen Flame Prince in awhile either, he apparently had stopped by but she ran and hid in the bathroom and when he left she had burst out crying and didn't come out till the next morning.  
She stood up slowly rubbing her back; she made her way downstairs only in a shirt two sizes too big for her and some boxer shorts. Fionna was greeted by Cake and LM, who were making something on the stove.  
"What you making Cake?" Fionna asked walking towards them  
"Oh take a seat honey were making Bacon Pancakes" Cake replied happily.  
"Yum" Fionna smiled weakly and walked over to the seat. She plopped down hardly into the seat and rested her head in her hands. She stared out the window quietly as Cake cooked.  
"Has anyone dropped by?" Fionna mumbled to cake  
"You expecting someone sugar?"  
"No" She grumbled  
Cake walked over and placed a large plate of Pancakes in front of her; Fionna looked at them and turned her head away.  
"Come on now you haven't eaten in days" Cake said annoyed  
"I Miss Him Cake" Fionna sobbed  
"Flame Prince? Honey he's stopped by a million times why don't you go see him" Cake said confused.  
Fionna shook her head and got up walking back upstairs to her darkened room. She rummaged around for her clothes and slipped them on, she needed to get out, walk around, and clear her head. She didn't bother with her hat or her back pack. Once she was changed she walked back downstairs and out the door. She stormed off towards the woods, when she reached the tree line Fionna turned around and looked at the tree house. She saw Flame Prince walking towards her house, Cake had most likely called him, Fionna turned and run off into the dark woods, she stopped running when she knew she was a fair distance away from the grassy plains and Candy Kingdom. Fionna let her emotions take hold of her and her feet began to walk her wherever her emotions guided them.

"I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before"

She sung softly, rubbing her arms In the cold dark woods.

"Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?"

The Tears gently flowed down her cheek as she sung the words to herself, she remembered the song he had taught her, the song they had written together at one stage.

"You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wanders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced"

Fionna stopped before the large lake and looked up.

_"Where are you now?_  
_Are you lost?_  
_Will I find you again?_  
_Are you alone?_  
_Are you afraid?_  
_Are you searching for me?_  
_Why did you go? I had to stay_  
_Now I'm reaching for you_  
_Will you wait? will you wait?_  
_Will I see you again?"_

She gasped and turned around, Marshall lee floated just behind her, singing the words back to her. Fionna stared at him, frozen, her mind a blank as she studied the Vampire King. His face was cold and hard as he stared back at her. Fionna took a step forward.  
"Marshall … "  
She was cut off as someone else appeared beside him. Fionna looked at Ashley and Ashley looked back at her, a smirk creeping across her face. She had seen that smirk before but on someone else but she couldn't think who.  
Fionna looked between them and just looked away.  
"Yes Fionna?" Marshall said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing I got lost" she muttered. She went to pull her hat down and realised she had left it back at the tree house, so she just brushed the hair from her face and walked away from them, she never looked back until she reached the woods again. She looked at Marshall and Ashley and he was looking at the Witch and smiling.  
Fionna sniffed quietly and walked back into the woods.


End file.
